The Dark Tank II
by DecepticonGuardian
Summary: lot of different things in here, mentions of a Teen Titan (sort of, & you'll understand why I say that), a Star Wars game, & Hulls & Guns from Tanki Online (yes, it IS a REAL game!), as well as the Greene county career center Rated for gore & language & please, no rude ness about the main character description, I mean come on, I wrote this when I still was going to school.


THE DARK TANK II

There are people who believe that fantasy is just fantasy, that fantasy isn't real; those are the type of people… that are dead wrong.

Cindy Gifford, 16, was a skinny white girl, she was also looking for a job at the Fairborn war museum, so she goes to the museum & takes a look around, but the 1st thing she sees is a weird tank, she looks at it for a moment, then moves on to look at the rest of the exhibits, she found out that she might like a job at the museum. Cindy starts to go back to the front to ask for an application, but when she passed by that tank she had seen, it had the same hull, but a different gun, there was 1 long barrel on a rectangular large bodied turret, but now there were 2 barrels on a square turret with the corners cut off & in between the 2 barrels was a diamond shape with 3 blue lights in it, "What the hell is going on?!" thought Cindy, turning around to go notify the museum staff about what had just happened, "(in a near outdoor voice) Sir! Sir!" said Cindy "Yes? How can I help you?" said Johnny Goodheed, 17, museum staff, who was wearing a nametag "Can you please follow me sir?" Cindy asked "Why sure!" replied Johnny "Ok here it is, when I 1st saw it, there was a cannon on it with a long barrel on a rectangular turret with the corners cut off, but when I came back, it had 2 shorter barrels & the turret shape was a square with the corners cut off, but the hull stayed the same!" said Cindy "What is this?! Some type of joke?! The turret is the same as it was yesterday!" said Johnny "How do you know that the tank doesn't change its turret when you're not looking?" said Cindy "That is absurd!" Johnny replied, turning around, leaving the general area & saying "Have a nice day, oh & by the way, you are gorgeous!" "How old are you?" asked Cindy "17." Replied Johnny "& you?" asked Johnny "16." Replied Cindy "Would you like to go out with me sometime, say tomorrow, meet me here, maybe, at 4pm?" asked Johnny "Sure! I'd love to!" said Cindy, & then the both of them said "Bye!" then Cindy turned around & noticed that the tank had changed its gun again, this time it looked like half of a hexagon that has 2 spikes with green colored tips put of the front of it "Oh, shit!" Cindy said, raising her camera, but when she tried to take a picture a ball of energy formed in between the 2 spikes & a beam came out of it & it hit the camera & both the ball & beam of energy turned red, 5 seconds later, the camera was gone, destroyed by the weird tanks gun "What the fuck?!" Cindy said in an outdoor voice, then she turned around to leave but there was a humming noise, the turret was changing again! Cindy had almost made it out of the area when a bunch of fire caught the doorway on fire! Cindy started to run towards the fire exit, but another burst of fire got that doorway too! She tried to run to the back of the museum, but, again, yet another burst of fire from behind her hit the walkway & there was no way out! "Help!" Cindy shouted, but there was nobody else in the museum, then from out of nowhere "IF YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY ABOUT ME THE M3 HORNET KILLER TANK, I WILL KILL YOU, & DON'T EVEN TRY RUNNING FAR AWAY, BECAUSE I CAN USE SATTILITES TO TRACK YOU!" said the Hornet tank (Hornet) when Cindy finally found the source of the eerie voice the Hornet had a cannon on it with a shape resembling a vacuum cleaner, when Cindy went to look for a fire extinguisher she heard a 'wwwizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzsssh' sound, all of the fires had been put out but all the walkways had icicles hanging overhead. Cindy went through the walkway to get to the front of the museum, but when she got to the door, it wouldn't open; Cindy was locked in the museum! "Oh, shit!" Cindy said, 'pzzshew(x20)!' "What the fuck!" Cindy said, turning around, only to notice that 20 fast moving balls of glowing green energy were heading straight towards her! "Shit!" Cindy said, ducking & then running off to dodge the energy balls, they hit a brochure holder, destroying it, & then the rest of them blew a hole in the wall. "What the fuck was that?!" Cindy said, she turned around, but she didn't see anything, she turned back around, only to hear an 'errrrrrrrrr' noise of a machine, she turned around again, she had to focus, but she noticed that the Hornet had what looked like a sniper cannon on top & it was aiming right at her! "Dammit! How the fuck does that thing keep changing its cannon?" Cindy thought out loud, moving about 1 meter closer to the tank, then notices that the Hornet seems to dissolve "Good, the fucking thing is gone! Now I can get the fuck out of here!" "THINK AGAIN SHITHEAD! & I CAN MORPH MY CANNON BECAUSE I HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO SO!" said the Hornet, which was now behind her. "How the hell-" started Cindy "HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT GHOSTING THING, YOU ASK? (LOUDLY) BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN!" shouted the Hornet using its Freeze cannon "The only thing that that thing is gonna do is make me shiver, fucker!" shouted Cindy "OH, REALLY, DUMBASS?! WELL, HOW ABOUT THIS?!" said the Hornet, whose turret dissolved & then formed a large rectangular flat turret with a medium length barrel, then the Hornet chases Cindy throughout the museum & finally traps her in a corner "GET READY TO DIE!" shouted the Hornet "(thinking) Shit!" thought Cindy without speaking it "No! don't d-" started Cindy but her sentence was cut off by the Hornets cannon firing blowing her head clean off, bits of her brain flying everywhere, the eyeballs melted into unidentifiable ooze, & then the body fell to the museum floor with a 'thud' & a massive puddle of blood was leaking out of where the shell had hit when "Oh, shit! What a horrible nightmare!" said Cindy waking up "Oh, my! I'm gonna be late for my job interview at the Fairborn war museum! I'd better get ready!" after getting dressed she made sure that she had her driver's license in her wallet, which it was, "Good, I don't wanna get pulled over for driving without a license." Cindy said, getting into the truck, a white Ford 4 wheel drive Tacoma. (I don't know if there are 4 wheel drive Tacoma trucks) after Cindy put on her seat belt she drove to the Fairborn war museum & drove the truck into a parking space. Then she gets out of the truck & walks inside the museum, glancing in the direction where the tank in her nightmare had been, an ordinary Sherman M4 american medium tank was sitting there instead of the fantasy looking tank. Cindy went up to the help desk & the man sitting there said "How may I help you?" "I'm here for my job interview." Cindy replied, "Ah, yes, follow me please." Said the man "Ok." Replied Cindy "Mr. Ralph, you got a girl here for a job interview, shall I send her in here sir?" said the man "Yes, Mr. John, please send her in." replied Mr. Ralph, the museum boss, after the interview was over Cindy had a job for the weekend because she is still in school (Greene County Career Center or GCCC). But when she went out of the museum to her truck "REMEMBER ME?!" was written in blood on the hood, Cindy runs back into the museum & looks at where the M4 Sherman was, but now, instead, the tank from her nightmare was sitting there! "Oh Shit!" Cindy thought, she ran out of the museum went to the white Tacoma, & noticed that the bloody message had disappeared, so she goes back to the museum & finds the M4 Sherman sitting there again "Whew! It has to be my eyes playing tricks on me." Cindy said, going home to eat dinner, shower then go to bed. Monday comes, it is 6am in the morning, "Dammit! Stupid piece of shit alarm clock, this damn thing is supposed to wake me up at 5:30am, not 6am, BS is what it is, I gotta get a new alarm clock someday." Cindy said, she was just leaving her bedroom when the alarm clock malfunctioned & it seemed to be saying/ beeping a message, "BEEP-WARE AVVVE-BEEP WHA-BEEP-T'S GONNA BEEP HAP-BEEP-PEN BEEP AT BEEP-SCHOOL" Cindy slams her fist on the alarm clock to make it stop, which it does for a couple of seconds then she notices that the clock isn't displaying the time, but letters instead, it displayed "I:AM- TH:_E HO:RN- ET:_!" "Oh, shit!" Cindy said, unplugging the clock, which slowly powers down "Then again, it's probably nothing, it's probably just me." Then Cindy gets dressed & leaves her bedroom, then she make herself 2 corn dogs for breakfast, gets her backpack & puts it on, puts her lanyard with the I.D card on it around her neck & goes out to wait for the bus. When the bus finally arrived she got on it & the bus went to Fairborn High school (FHS). When she got off that bus she had to wait for another bus & when that bus arrived she got on. The bus arrives at GCCC & she gets off, but when she gets in she goes to the library & logs on to a computer, when the screen with the icons on it finally appear, Cindy notices that there is something very wrong with the clock on the taskbar in the bottom right corner, it is not displaying the time, but instead it displays "DI:_D YO:_U HA:VE _A:PR OB:LE _M:WI TH:_Y OU:_R AL:AR _M:_C LO:CK AT:_Y OU:_R HO:US _E:_?" "Leave me alone bastard!" Cindy shouted "Hey, is something wrong?" said Mr. Johnson "I don't know, 1st I had a nightmare about this weird tank, then after I get a job at the Fairborn war museum, somebody or something wrote a bloody message on the truck, then I find the nightmare tank in the museum, come back to the truck to find the message was completely gone, going back inside to find the m4 that was sitting there when I had 1st went in, & my alarm clock was beeping & displaying weird messages, & now the computer is displaying weird messages too!" replied Cindy "Oh…, ok, well try to ignore it if you can, have a nice day." Said Mr. Johnson "I'll try." Said Cindy, turning back around to the computer, she looks at her watch, 7:50am, she looks at the computer screen, notices the clock is now doing something else "BE:WA RE:_O _F:_T HE:_T IM:_E OF:_ 8:_ AM:_!" Cindy's watch now said 7:55, so she logs off of the computer & goes to her lab, by the time she arrived her watch said 7:59am "Ok, class today we are going to be studying_" started the teacher, who was interrupted by what sounded like a loud engine approaching. Cindy looks at her watch; 8:00am! "Sir, we need to move! Now!" Cindy shouted, the rumbling seemed to stop outside of the lab garage door. "Excuse me young lady, there is nothing going on he_" started the lab teacher, who was interrupted by a loud explosion. The garage door was blown up, & the nightmare tank was sitting there, but luckily for Cindy the Hornet noticed it's secondary objective "MUST DESTROY BRE SNIKPOH!" the tank shouted, turning the gun into a flat turret, firing 2 shots, killing the secondary target body parts flying everywhere, along with blood. "NOW, WHERE WAS I? OH YES, NOW I REMEMBER! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL Cindy GIFFORD! NOW, WHERE IS THAT BITCH?" shouted the Hornet. "C'mon." said Cindy quietly enough so that the rest of the class could hear "The emergency exit is our only hope!" "No, that'll set off the alarm & let that thing know where we are!" said 1 of the other kids, "You got any better ideas?" Cindy said. "Uh." Said the kid "No, no I don't." "Ok then." Said Cindy, opening up the emergency exit, the alarm goes off "HEY! GET THE HELL BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" shouted the Hornet, who rammed through the doorway & made the classroom entrance be blocked, then traps the class in a corner. "NOW, PREPARE TO DIE, BITCH!" shouted the Hornet "ZZZ NOT CRZ SO FAST ZZSSSH!" said a different tank "What?! There are 2 of them?!" said Cindy "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" demanded the Hornet "I CRZSH AM THE ZZZ BATCHATALLION25T, NOW BACK SSSHZK AWAY FROM THEM ZZZZK!" said the Batchatallion25t [the tank from the 1st dark tank.] "GET OUT!" shouted the Hornet, using the Railgun to send the Batchatallion25t flying. "(voice fading) NOOOOOO ZZZK!" shouted the Batchatallion25t while taking a Railgun created flight to who knows where. "GOOD! GOOOOOOOD! NOW, WHERE WAS I? OH, YES, I WAS ABOUT TO… DAMMIT! WHERE DID THEY GO?" demanded the Hornet. The GCCC is busy sending everybody who survived the Hornet's assault home, saying that it was an ominous & serious emergency. The buses were departing, they almost got out unnoticed, but the Hornet managed to just barely see 1 of them, turning to notice the rest. "OH, I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! GET BACK HERE! SPIKE STRIP DEPLOYERS, GET READY!" shouted the Hornet, starting to chase the buses, the Hornet got in front of 1 of the buses & shot a homing device on all of the others, while deploying a spike strip in front of the unmarked (no homing device) bus, the spike strip eventually immobilized the bus, the Hornet scanned the bus, Cindy wasn't on it "1 DOWN, 6 TO GO!" said the Hornet, going to put a spike strip in front of 1 of the other buses, immobilizing it, then the Hornet scanned that bus, Cindy wasn't on it "2 DOWN, 5 TO GO!" then the Hornet immobilized 4 of the remaining busses, Cindy wasn't on any of them "6 DOWN, 1 TO GO!" shouted the Hornet, chasing the last bus "Everybody, we need to find out how we are gonna get off of this bus to escape from that thing!" said Cindy "Are you crazy?! If we get off, then it'll smash us!" said 1 of the other kids on the bus "Yeah, & if we don't, it'll blow the bus up instead, I'm surprised that it hasn't tried to do that already!" said Cindy "TARGET LOCKED, GETTING READY TO FIRE!" shouted the Hornet, changing its gun to the Twins cannon. The Hornet then fired a shot at all of the windows, sealing them shut, then it shot the main door, sealing it shut as well. Now, the only way out that wasn't sealed shut was the emergency back door "Oh, no way am I jumping out of the back with that thing there!" said 1 of the kids, "Enjoy being blown up then." Replied Cindy, jumping out of the back & actually managing to out run the tank "YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted the Hornet. Cindy then tried to run to the Fairborn police department but was at the door when "STOP! ZZZ DO NOT KRZZSHK GO INTO THAT ZZZZK BUILDING!" shouted a voice from earlier, Cindy turns around, the other tank that tried to stop the Hornet was there. "I'm afraid that I can't listen to you, that other damned tank has destroyed 7 school buses & also has killed who knows how many people!" replied Cindy "Another thing, why the hell should I listen to you?" asked Cindy "BECAUSE KK IF YOU SSSHK DARE TO GO KKSH INTO THAT BUILDING, THEN ZZZS I SHALL DESTROY YOU RIGHT SSSK NOW INSTEAD OF DESTORYING YOU LATER, KKKZSH NOT BY MUCH, BUT YOU GOT A ZZZXSHK BETTER CHANCE AGAINST ME THAN YOU DO AGAINST XXXSHK THAT OTHER TANK, & IF YOU DON'T GO IN K THERE, THEN I CAN HELP YOU TO DESTROY THAT OTHER ZZZ TANK, TAKE MY OFFER, & YOU'LL LIVE A LITTLE LONGER, FOR SSSHHK WHEN THE OTHER TANK IS DESTROYED, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, JUST LIKE I ZZZ KILLED JAMES WELFORD!" shouted the Batchatallion25t "I guess I can take the offer, but you're not fucking killing me!" replied Cindy "OK ZZZ THEN! IT'S KK A DEAL!" said the Batchatallion25t, "Ok, then, but you go away 1st, I don't trust you" said Cindy "WHATEVER ZZK!" said the Batchatallion25t loudly, turning around & driving away, Cindy picks up a rock & throws it at the Batchatallion25t, hitting it in the back clang! the Batchatallion25t stops, then the sound of its autoloader started up, fully loading the 5 shell magazine, then the Batchatallion25t turns around, then the cannon is nearly aimed at Cindy, then the barrel goes up, the to the left a little, then back to the right a bit, then down a very little, "GET ZZXK DOWN, (VERY LOUDLY) NOW XKSH!" Shouted the Batchatallion25t, Cindy ducks, the Batchatallion25t fires & near misses its target "YOU MISSED, JACKASS!" shouted the Hornet, changing its gun at 1st to the Isidia, then, seeing Cindy, to the Firebird. "GET SSSS OUT OF KS HERE, I'LL DEAL XX WITH THIS FUCKER MYSELF S!" shouted the Batchatallion25t "OH, NO YOU DON'T, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE BITCH!" shouted the Hornet, the Firebird throwing fire everywhere, "I ZZZSHK DON'T THINK KKSHZXK SO!" shouted the Batchatallion25t, shooting at the tracks of the Hornet, actually managing to break the Hornets tracks "FUCK YOU!" shouted the Hornet, shooting a Railgun blast at the Batchatallion25t, hitting it in the voice box, somehow fixing it. "WHY THANK YOU, NOW I CAN SPEAK WITHOUT A BUNCH OF FUCKING STATIC RUINING MY VOICE!" said the Batchatallion25t. Cindy on the other hand had gotten away from the fighting tanks, & went home to find police cruisers parked near her home. Cindy goes into the house, immediately an officer says "Are you Cindy Gifford?" asked the officer "Yes, why do you ask?" replied Cindy. "A kid from your school has told us what had happened earlier, & that you managed to outrun the tank, we have some questions for you." Said the officer "Ok." Replied Cindy "1st, what did the tank look like?" asked the officer "Honestly, I can't remember what it looked like in detail, but I can tell you that it looked like a sci-fi/ fantasy/ futuristic tank that could change its gun at its own free will, I'm not sure if it can do the same thing with its hull, but it can also ghost to disappear from view." Replied Cindy "Ok, why was the tank chasing you specifically?" asked the officer "Honestly, I don't know?" replied Cindy "Ok, then, well please call us if you learn anything else about the tank ok?" said the officer, leaving the house. "Ok." Replied Cindy "Ow, dammit!" shouted the officer, when Cindy went to look, she saw that the officer was slowly expanding, expanding, the skin starts ripping, making gruesome ripping sounds, then the officer explodes, blood, guts & body parts flying everywhere, "Oh, shit, the Hornet must have found out where I live" Cindy said "I THOUGHT THAT I HAD TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK TO THE POLICE!" said the Batchatallion25t "Actually, no, you told me to not go inside the police building, besides, that officer told me that another kid on 1 of the busses had told him about what had happened & that I managed to outrun the tank, so if I would've told him nothing, I could've went to jail for withholding information about a crime." Replied Cindy, who was now outside with the tank "STILL, YOU WOULD THINK THAT WHEN I SAID THAT, YOU WOULD ALSO KNOW THAT INCLUDES TALKING TO POLICE." Said the Batchatallion25t "Why did you kill that police officer?!" Cindy demanded "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T KILL THE OFFICER!" said the Batchatallion25t "Then who did?" asked Cindy, just then a Shaft shell exploded right near Cindy, another Greene County Career Center student had heard the noise & came out, she knew Cindy, she said "Cindy, what the heck is going on?" "A tank from the Fairborn war museum is trying to kill me, Jennifer, that is what is going on." Replied Cindy "Where is it now?" Jennifer asked "RIGHT HERE!" said the Hornet "& OH MY, WHO IS THIS? A FRIEND OF Cindy?" said the Hornet "Yeah, what is it to you?" Jennifer said "THEN YOU… ARE MY SECONDARY TARGET!" shouted the Hornet, using 1 of its secondary weapons, this weapon being a nail gun that shoots nails with stabilizer fins on them at half the speed of light (149 896 229 m / s [google: what is half the speed of light?] the nail gun pinned Jennifer to a wall "NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY… & AS PAINFULLY AS I POSSIBLY CAN!" said the Hornet. The nail gun shrank, whereas the number of 'barrels' increased, there was now 100 barrels, the Hornet fired all of the nails, 1 by 1, the tank waited for a nail to hit its target & stop moving before firing the next nail, all 100 nails had fired, all of them hitting Jennifer, the nail gun 'shrank' even further, now there were 900 barrels, the head of each nail was only 2mm, the Hornet fired them all, then, remembering that Cindy was nearby, spawned a nail gun auto cannon, set to fire a 2mm nail at Jennifer 1ce every 10 seconds, the Hornet took the 1,000 nails out of Jennifer, but left the other 4 there so that she couldn't get away from the auto cannon. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE, YOU STUPID WHORE! NOW SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWAR—" started the Hornet, who was interrupted by an explosion on the side of its Shaft turret. "WHO DARES?!" shouted the Hornet, who just got hit by another shell "STOP THAT ASSHOLE!" demanded the Hornet, yet another shell hitting it "FUCK YOU!" shouted the Hornet, the shells stopped, the Hornet used the Shaft sniper mode to look around to find whatever hit it, a 4th shell hit the Hornet "YOU ARE REALLY FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!" the Hornet shouted, moving to a different area, only to get hit by a 5th shell "I THOUGHT THAT I SAID 'FUCK OFF!'ASSHOLE!" shouted the Hornet. A bunch of Batchatallion25t clones showed up "OH REALLY?! YOU EXPECT THAT FUCKING TRICK TO WORK?!" shouted the Hornet, turning its cannon into the Twins cannon. (weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw, weezshaw!) the Hornet destroyed all 3 of the clones "NOW WHAT POINTLESS FUCKING TRICK ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO PULL ON ME THAT IS GOING TO FUCKING FAIL?!" demanded the Hornet, not noticing the other 2 clones that were hiding as well as cloaked. The Hornet heard the sound of 10 shells clicking into something, "AH—HA, 1CE AGAIN, YOU FAILED!" shouted the Hornet, turning its cannon to the Thunder, then shooting in the direction of the sound, the explosion caused the clones to de-cloak, making them visible to the Hornet, which changed its gun to the Isidia, then went over to the clones & destroyed them with it, the beam of Nano robots destroying the structure of the clones, the Hornet 'spit out' the stuff that the Isidia leeched, then used the Firebird to destroy them, only to fail, the Firebird only heated the remains up, they formed a cloud of dust which made its way to the Batchatallion25t "DAMMIT! SHIT! WHO THE HELL HEATED THAT! WHO DID IT?!" the Batchatallion25t shouted, the Hornet heard. "AH—HA! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THERE IS ONLY 1 OTHER WHO WOULD DARE CHALLENGE ME! THAT WOULD BE THAT OTHER FUCKING TANK! WELL NOW, IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE I SHALL FUCKING DESTROY IT ANYWAYS!" said the Hornet, turning in the direction of the Batchatallion25t's shout. Meanwhile, Cindy was back at the museum, she noticed that the tank was gone, but she looked at all of the other exhibits there, she was about to leave when she noticed something, no, somebody who looked familiar, "But, that's impossible! I only saw him in my dream!" Cindy said, but, sure enough, it was Johnny Goodheed, exactly as she had seen him in her dream. Johnny Goodheed saw Cindy & approached her & said "Hey! You look familiar; I could've sworn that I had asked a girl who looks like you out for a date someday at 4pm, but she never showed up, she did try to get me to look at a tank that she said the cannon on top had changed shape, but when I went in to look, it was the same as always, then when I asked her how old she was, she said '16', but, unfortunately, I never got her name." said Johnny, "Johnny, I know this may sound weird, but the stuff that you just said, was a part of what had happened in a part of my dream that I had a few days or so ago!" replied Cindy "Impossible!" Johnny said "ACTUALLY, NO, IT, IN FACT IS POSSIBLE!" said a voice "What was that?!" both Johnny & Cindy said "IT IS ME, IDIOT! ANYWAYS, THAT IS POSSIBLE, I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW I LEARNED THIS, BUT THE HORNET CAN MANIPULATE DREAMS AS WELL AS THE BRAINS OF PEOPLE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE!" said the Batchatallion25t "What the hell is that?" demanded Johnny "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" boomed the Batchatallion25t "No I will not, how are you even ali— (screaming) vearrowwwchgahhhh!" Johnny started, then ended with a scream "What the hell did you do that for?!" demanded Cindy "BECAUSE HE WAS DISTRACTING, SO I RAN HIM OVER!" replied the Batchatallion25t "Just because somebody is distracting doesn't mean that you have to fucking run them over, you could've just told him to get out, I mean, you are so massive that anybody who doesn't listen to you like that must have a death wish, hypothetically speaking." Cindy said "Hey, how about a deal? But 1st, can you clone yourself like the Hornet can?" Cindy asked "YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I CAN! WHY?" replied the Batchatallion25t "Can your clones be manipulated by a person like me manipulate those clones to do whatever the person wants?" Cindy asked "QUITE UNFORTUNATELEY, YES, THEY CAN BE MANIPULATED, LIKE JAMES HAD DONE TO 1 OF MY CLONES BEFORE I RAN HIM OVER SO MANY TIMES YOU COULDN'T IDENTIFY ANY INTERNAL PARTS." Replied the Batchatallion25t "I was thinking, a deal, you make a clone that I manipulate to fight the Hornet, while you create other clones to fight the Hornet with, most of the clones will be the same, but the 1 for me will be different, & hopefully that would confuse the evil Hornet enough for us to destroy it." Cindy said "ILLOGICAL." Said the Hornet, seemingly from out of nowhere "NOW THAT I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PLAN, I SHALL FORMULATE MY OWN PLAN OF ACTION, FOR THIS ENCOUNTER, I SHALL NOT CHASE OR SHOOT, BUT THE NEXT TIME THAT WE MEET, THAT MEETING WILL BE THE TIME WHEN I SHALL SHRED YOU TO BITS!" said the Hornet, turning around & leaving, the Batchatallion25t turned it's turret to shoot the Hornet "No! Don't do that, it said that it was leaving!" Cindy shouted, trying to make the cannon on the Batchatallion25t point somewhere else by jumping on it & shaking the barrel "CINDY, REALLY?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I AM TRYING TO SHOOT IT, NOW STOP FUCKING SHAKING MY CANNON, IT IS THROWING OFF MY AIM!" said the Batchatallion25t, firing, the shell explodes by the Hornet, "I SHALL BELIEVE THAT WAS NOT DONE ON PURPOSE!" said the Hornet, continuing to leave, the Hornet had left. "Yeeeoooow! Stop!" Cindy & the Batchatallion25t heard screaming, "Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?!" demanded Cindy "(GROANS) FINE. I'LL COME WITH YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT NOISE WAS." Said the Batchatallion25t. Cindy & the Batchatallion25t arrived at the source of the screams, the auto—firing nail gun was still shooting Jennifer, who was nearly dead from being hit by nails so many times "Please, make- it- stop (moans)." Jennifer managed to say, "OK." Said the Batchatallion25t, going in reverse, then going full speed ahead, "No! Stop! Do not ram her!" Cindy shouted, but the Batchatallion25t didn't listen, it just kept on going, but when it hit its target & Cindy gathered up the guts to look, it was the auto— nail gun, not Jennifer, that was in pieces, "SEE, CINDY, I AM NOT ALWAYS A MINDLESS BRUTE." Said the Batchatallion25t, who was sitting really close to Jennifer, "HEY, I NEEDED THAT!" shouted the Hornet, approaching the destroyed nail gun at full speed, but ended up ramming into the Batchatallion25t, making it move, squishing Jennifer just enough to break whatever ribs hadn't been broken by the nail gun. "Ouch!" she managed to shout "SORRY." Said the Batchatallion25t, "ENOUGH!" Shouted the Hornet, who turned & left, but then Jennifer just exploded, shot by a Shaft shell, body parts went flying everywhere, Cindy screams, the brain lands at her feet, Cindy screams even louder "SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'LL HEAR YOU! DO YOU WANT THE HORNTE TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?! IT'LL SNIPE YOU!" said the Batchatallion25t quietly "BESIDES, IT'S JUST A HUMAN BRAIN, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?" asked the Batchatallion25t "Unlike you, most humans would scream when they see things like that, now shut up!" replied Cindy "HEY! NOBODY TELLS ME TO SHUT UP!" said the Batchatallion25t, "You are not a human, you have no idea what it would be like, also because you don't have a soul, (voice shaking) n-no- o-offense." Said Cindy "ACTUALLY, I MAY HAVE AN IDEA, BECAUSE, WHILE I WAS IN USE, BY HUMANS, I HAVE DESTROYED MANY ENEMIES OF FRANCE, SO, I MAY JUST HAVE AN IDEA AFTER ALL. OH BY THE WAY, NO OFFENSE TAKEN." Said the Batchatallion25t "Go figure, I almost thought that you would have taken that as a compliment!" said Cindy "HEY!" shouted the Batchatallion25t "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I WOULD!" continued the Batchatallion25t, meanwhile, the Greene County Career Center has had its damage that was caused by the Hornet repaired, & it has been so long since Cindy had seen the Hornet that the only reason that she didn't forget that it existed is that the Batchatallion25t was there. Cindy was coming home from school on 1 of the replacement busses, which she thought was a lot nicer than the old busses that the Hornet had destroyed, anyways, on the ride home, on a Baker Middle School bus, Cindy noticed what looked like a much smaller version of a ship from Star Wars, but when she got off of the bus to go home, the ship was gone, after playing games & taking care of her nighttime chores, Cindy went to bed, & when she fell asleep she had a dream; she was outside, waiting for the bus, when a set of 2 green lasers hit the ground right next to her, the when she looked up, she seen the Star Wars ship, which, after firing the lasers, dive-bombed Cindy with 2 proton torpedoes that looked like balls of blue energy, after that Cindy woke up, then she realized that it was just a dream, she also saw that it was time to get ready to go outside & wait for the bus, after she took care of everything that she needed to she went outside to wait for the bus, but before going to the bus stop, she went looking for the Batchatallion25t, "Hey! Wake up!" shouted Cindy "I DON'T SLEEP!" replied the Batchatallion25t. "Uh, Cindy…?" said 1 of the other kids on the bus "Yes?" replied Cindy "What is that thing & why does it seem to be following you?" asked the kid "Am I allowed to tell him?" Cindy asked the Batchatallion25t "Fine, go ahead, I am not sure whether I want more people to know about me or not, no wait, I do want more people to know about me!" replied the Batchatallion25t "Ok then." Cindy said "Are you listening?" Cindy asked "Yes, I am" replied the kid "Part of this is a dream & another part of it is not, but when I went to the Fairborn war museum for a tour & for a job, everything went as planned until near the end, when I noticed this weird tank whose cannon I could swear shape shifted into a different cannon with completely different properties, anyways I had told a staff member & he thought that I was crazy, after I left the museum I found the words 'remember me?!'" written in all capital letters with a question mark & an exclamation point, & this was written in blood, & when I finally went to the police station to report the incident, the Batchatallion25t, which is the tank that you see following me, is the tank that stopped me & agreed to help me defeat that other evil tank, & that is pretty much it." Said Cindy "Oh." Said the kid, meanwhile, the Hornet was snooping around at a radioactive materials facility, scaring the workers there, but right before the Hornet left, it shot a big metal container that was holding radioactive materials in it, the container exploded, the explosion hit the Hornet, also scattering radioactive material all over its armor, the scattered radioactive materials were instantly absorbed into the armor of the Hornet, the Hornet then tried something… the Hornet shape—shifted into something that doesn't look like a tank, the morphed Hornet went to the gccc. Cindy arrived at the gccc, after her lab she went to lunch, at lunch she noticed somebody who looked a bit weird "(thinking) I swear that person there looks like Raven from the Teen Titans." Cindy thought to herself. After lunch, Cindy went to her next class, that class was government, she learned about laissez faire, even though it was hard for her to pay attention because she could've sworn that she had seen a new person in the class. After her government class, Cindy went to her algebra class, after that, English, & after that, her study hall, or her free period. At 2:11 the bell rang for the school to be dismissed, Cindy got on the Fairborn bus with the number 83, Cindy was enjoying the ride, trying to read the newspaper (USA TODAY) that she was carrying with her, but she was getting a bit creeped—out at near the end of the trip, because she had seen that new person that was in her Government class on the bus, when she got on the Baker Middle School (BMS) bus with the number 82 on it, that other person got on that bus too, "(Thinking)Is that Raven look alike following me, & if so, why?" Cindy thought out loud to herself. When Cindy went inside her house she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about why a Raven look—alike would be following her, when she got it off of her mind, she went & cooked a corn dog for a snack because she only takes a small lunch with her, so she gets hungry before she gets home from classes. After Cindy finishes eating, she goes to her bedroom to play a game that most girls would not play; Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, she had already beaten all of the campaign, beaten the computer in all of the galactic conquest scenarios, achieved all medals, & unlocked everything, but now she only plays as the Republic when she plays that game, she was playing as the republic in a free play Galactic Conquest game, but when she looked at the list of enemies, 1 of the enemies names on the list was Unit Raven, when it should've been Unit (any 3 digit number) that enemy was the only enemy to use different weapons, in fact, the weapons that it was using weren't even in the game, when the enemy got close to Cindy's character it said "AZARA METRION ZINTHOS!" & after that, Cindy's character fell through a black portal & landed in an area that was filled with 50 Auto—Cannons, except that 5 of them were firing Bowcaster rounds, 5 were shooting Arc Caster rounds, 5 were shooting out fire, 5 were firing Chaingun rounds, 5 of them were firing rockets, 5 of them were firing Sniper Rifle rounds, 5 of them were firing Carbonite Freeze Gun rounds, 5 of them were firing Explosive Blaster Pistol rounds, 5 of them were shooting EMP Launcher rounds, & the last 5 were firing Shotgun rounds. Cindy tried to fight the madness but her character was killed in 7 seconds, when her character was killed, she heard Unit Raven say in a gloomy voice "That's what you get." When Cindy respawned, she had the Carbonite Freeze Gun, Electrostaff, Auto—Turret, Thermal Detonator, Vehicle Auto repair, Health level 3, & Speed level 2, she found the area with the weird Auto—Cannons & she destroyed them all, but she didn't notice the 3 TurboLaser Strike Auto—Cannons waiting outside she went into a Starfighter, but the TurboLaser Strike Auto—Cannons destroyed her ship before she could get far away enough from the surface of the planet, when she respawned, she managed to destroy the cannons, only to notice that Unit Raven was approaching from behind, when Cindy turned her character around, she also noticed that something else was wrong, the score limit at the top said 100,000 the maximum that it should be is 5,000. However, Unit Raven made 2 Chaingun Auto—turrets spawn, Cindy destroys them both with a Thermal Detonator, then shoots the Carbonite Freeze Gun at Unit Raven, who disappears in a black flash, then reappears, fires 1 ball of black magic energy, which hits Cindy's character, killing it in 1 shot, when Cindy's character respawns, she adjusts her loadout to have the Personal Shield, but she still gets killed by just 1 ball of that energy, she tries using Rally & Health & Ammo Packs, & Stealth Suit, she manages to land a blow on the superpowered enemy, but it only took away a very small amount of its health, Cindy instantly activates her Rally ability, which raised her resistance to the magic balls, after she ran out of Health & Ammo Packs, she got hit by 3 energy balls, which killed her, because of the Stealth Suit, she managed to get Unit Raven to very low health, but it just went by a health droid, instantly refilling its health, then returning to kill Cindy's character, stops, & says "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" "You are a bad glitch?" Cindy shouted at the game "NO, BUT HERE ARE 2 HINTS TO HELP YOU OUT, ALARM CLOCK & WHITE TACOMA TRUCK!" said the enemy "You! But how is it possible?" Cindy shouted "OH, THERE IS MUCH THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, LIKE HOW I AM ABLE TO POSSESS ELECTRONICS & MAKE THEM DO WEIRD THINGS AS I SEE FIT! IT CAN BE QUITE FUN! ALTOUGH, LEMME GUESS, YOU ARE TOO FUCKING STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THAT, AREN'T YOU?" said the super enemy "Then why the hell do you look like Raven, you should look like a tank?" Cindy shouted at the game "Hey! Quiet down in there!" Cindy heard her mom say. "THAT IS SOMETHING THAT EVEN I CAN'T SEEM TO FIGURE OUT, 1 MOMENT I WAS SNOOPING AROUND AT A RADIOACTIVE MATERIALS FACILITY, THE NEXT, A HUGE METAL CANISTER HOLDING RADIOACTIVE MATERIALS EXPLODED BECAUSE I SHOT IT & NOW, I LOOK LIKE THIS! ALTHOUGH I GOTTA SAY, THE ABILITY OF SHAPE—SHIFTING COULD BE VERY USEFUL TO ME! THAT IS, OF COURSE, 1CE I FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTROL THIS ABILITY!" replied the enemy "Hey! How the hell did you get those Auto—Cannons to fire projectiles like that?" asked Cindy "BECAUSE I CAN MANIPULATE THEM TO DO SO!" replied the enemy, while distracting the enemy with conversation, Cindy managed to knock it into a lake, but the enemy just hovered above it, & then just came back up & landed on the platform "I have had enough of this, I am turning this off!" Cindy said "I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!" said the enemy, but, Cindy turned it off anyways, about 5 seconds after Cindy turned it off it turned black, the whole thing, the same black as the dark magic balls, then the enemy came out of the PSP & materialized, blocking the door, Cindy remembered that she forgot to lock the window, Cindy picks up a piece of wood & pretends to eye something behind the Raven look—alike, tricking it into looking over its shoulder, she throws the piece of wood. The block of wood crashes & distracts the Raven look—alike long enough for Cindy to escape out through the window, "SHIT!" said the Raven look—alike, opening a portal that led it outside "YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY! NOW THAT I LOOK LIKE THIS I CAN'T TRANSFORM INTO THE HORNET, WHICH WAS WHAT I WAS!" said the Hornet, who upon saying that, turned from a Raven look—alike back to the Hornet "WAIT A MINUTE!" said the Hornet "TRANSFORM INTO THE MOST PREVIOUS FORM THAT I HAVE TAKEN!" said the Hornet, & upon saying that, turned back into the Raven look—alike "TRANSFORM INTO A TANK!" said the Hornet, turning back into its tank form, then revving towards Cindy, who stomped on the grass, making a door open, she went inside, the Hornet ran over the door, but Cindy was safely in the underground tunnels that the Hornet didn't know about, the Hornet then decided to leave, "I MUST RECHARGE!" said the Hornet, turning around to go back to the museum, Cindy stayed in the tunnels for 15 minutes before coming out to check & see if the Hornet was still there, when she saw that it was gone, Cindy came out of the tunnels & went back in the house, & she turned on the news. When it came on, there was nothing out of the ordinary on it, not even anything pertaining to the Hornet. It was now 7:30 "Oh, shit! I must get ready for bed, but 1st, I must check to see if the Batchatallion25t is near the garage, guarding me from the evil Hornet." Cindy said, Cindy got all of her nighttime onuses taken care of & then she went to bed, when morning came, Cindy got out of bed & got ready to go to gccc. After breakfast, Cindy got her lunch ready, then went out to the bus stop, the Batchatallion25t followed her to the stop, Cindy noticed that when she got on the bus, that there was still something there, the Raven look—alike was on the bus "Stay away from me!" Cindy shouted, pointing at the Raven look—alike "Who? Me? What did I do?" said the Raven look—alike, which just turned out to be just another kid wearing a black hoodie, "Oh sorry, it's just that you looked like somebody else that I have major problems with, & you don't want to know what they are!" Cindy said, sitting down, when the bus arrived at gccc, Cindy, along with the rest of the kids, got off & went inside. Cindy was just roaming the halls while she waited for 1st period to start, a few minutes later, the bell rang, Cindy walked to her 1st period class, which was in her lab, information technology, where she learned about how to fix certain problems on computers, after lab, Cindy went to lunch, but instead of the cafeteria, she decided to stay in the enrichment room, after she finished her lunch, she started organizing stuff. After a while of organizing stuff, the bell rang, Cindy then went to her next class, financial literacy, to learn about taxes, how to avoid getting buried in them, after that, the bell sounded again, Cindy went to her next class, algebra, she hated her math teacher, Mr. Blidsher [sorry if anybody has this name], after that class was dismissed, she went to her government class, the teacher there was Mr. Nelson [again, sorry], after that class, she went to her English class, the teacher there was Mrs. Tori [for the 3rd time, sorry], & when that class finished, Cindy got on the bus & went home, it was actually quite a peaceful day, there were no appearances of the Hornet that day "(thinking) Why hasn't the Hornet shown up today to try & kill me? What is it up to?" Cindy thought. At the museum, however, the Hornet was just sitting there, not doing anything, it just sat there for at least 3 weeks, just sitting there scaring people when there is only 1 person in the room looking at it, so that they would go tell somebody, & have them come over to look, just to find out that it looked the same as the last time, embarrassing the scare victim, which, most of them just leave the museum hastily after that, feeling like jackasses, which seems to please the Hornet. Cindy seems to be both pleased yet scared that the Hornet hasn't shown up in 3 months. Cindy decides to go to the museum to look & see what is wrong with the Hornet, upon her arrival at the museum, Cindy goes to the exhibit where the Hornet is at, only to find out that it isn't there, but instead, an M4 Sherman "What the hell?! Where is the Hornet?!" Cindy said, turning around, trying to spot the Hornet, then, suddenly, a beam shot over Cindy's shoulder & hit the wall, Cindy turned back around, the M4 Sherman was still there, but it had the Railgun turret "What the fuck?! How is this even possible?" Cindy said "ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID? DO YOU REALLY NOT REMEMBER? YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT! REMEMBER EARLIER? REMEMBER, WHEN YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT WHY A RAVEN LOOK—ALIKE WOULD BE FOLLOWING YOU? CAN YOU REALLY NOT RECALL THAT? I HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY TO SHAPE—SHIFT AS I SEE FIT TO, NOW, I CAN TURN INTO ANYTHING THAT I WANT TO, EVEN YOU!" said the Hornet. "Why didn't you show up for, like, 3 weeks? What the fuck are you planning?" Cindy asked "VERY WELL, I SHALL TELL, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED THE TASK, I WAS TRYING TO PERFECT THE ABILITY OF MY CLONES TO SPAWN LITTLE SHIPS TO DO THEIR BIDDING!" said the Hornet "The little ship that attacked me & then left to go & terrorize who knows who else, that was you, wasn't it?" asked Cindy "ANOTHER REASON THAT I AM NOT CHASING YOU IS BECAUSE I WANT THE PUBLIC TO FORGET ABOUT THE VARIOUS DEATHS & OTHER DISCREPANCIES THAT I HAVE CAUSED, SO I WILL WAIT FOR A WHILE, THEN I WILL COME TO KILL YOU LATER." Said the Hornet "Not if I can get the military to come & destroy your sorry ass." Said Cindy "I DO NOT HAVE THE NEED FOR AN ASS, SO THEREFORE, YOU CAN NOT DESTROY MY 'SORRY ASS'" said the Hornet "Do you want to bet, fuckface? I'll catch you in the act & turn the video over to the police!" said Cindy "GO AHEAD & FUCKING TRY, I SHALL JUST COMMIT MY NEXT CRIME WHILST TAKING THE SHAPE OF YOU." said the Hornet "Go ahead & try, you will never be able to truly mimic me, you piece of shit!" Cindy said "IS THAT SO?" demanded the Hornet "You are a heartless piece of fucking shit! You can never mimic the soul, because you have no feelings, no compassion, no mercy, you have nothing!" Cindy said "WHY THANK YOU! IT IS TRUE THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY MERCY! BUT AS FAR AS ME HAVING NOTHING, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD WRONG! I HAVE THESE!" said the Hornet, who just multiplied, now there were 2 of the Hornet, but 1 of them was 15% smaller "What is that, an attempt to create something uglier than yourself? Cause you failed!" Cindy said "ALL THAT DOES IS MAKE ME ANGRY!" said the Hornet "Good!" Cindy said, then the clone, started making a mechanical humming noise, then Cindy noticed that there was 3 of the Hornet, except that 1 of them was 15% smaller than the clone, or 30% smaller than the real Hornet "Still failed." Cindy said "WAIT A MINUTE, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING, YOU ARE NOT CURRENTLY MY PRIMARY TARGET, BECAUSE I HEARD OF A NEW PLACE HERE IN FAIRBORN THAT NEARLY TOURTURES PEOPLE, SOME KIND OF MARTIAL ARTS PLACE, I AM GOING THERE TO DESTROY THE PLACE & TO KILL ALL OF THE WORKERS THERE, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU SHALL GET A BREAK FROM ME TRYING TO KILL YOU." said the Hornet, leaving the exhibit, the Batchatallion25t shot at it "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE MY PRIMARY TARGET THAT BAD." Said the Hornet "Don't shoot it for now." Cindy said meanwhile, at that place the Hornet was talking about, the coaches were having the customers exercise, when all of a sudden, a Raven look—alike smashed the window "You are going to pay for that, whoever you are." Said Mr. Flezranhowser, 1 of the coaches there "OH I DON'T THINK SO, & IF ANYBODY IS GONNA TORTUE PEOPLE LIKE THAT, IT IS GOING TO BE ME, NOW HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR CUSTOMERS THAT WAY, THAT IS MY JOB, NOW TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS, AZARA METRION ZINTHOS!" said the Hornet in the form of the Raven look—alike, shooting black magic at the coach, instantly killing him. "TRANSFORM INTO THE FANTASY TANK." Said the Hornet, turning back into the Hornet form, "NOW, WHO ELSE HERE IS A COACH? OH, & ANOTHER THING, DON'T ANY OF YOU FUCKING TRY TO LIE, BECAUSE I HAVE GOT A BUILT IN LIE DETECTOR! IF IT DETECTS A LIE, THE PERSON WHO LIES WILL HAVE A (LOUDLY) MUCH MORE PAINFUL (NORMAL VOLUME) DEATH!" said the Hornet. All of the coaches stepped forward & said "I am a coach here." The Hornet shot & killed all but the 1st coach who admitted to being a coach working at the place "Why didn't you shoot me, why are you sparing me?" asked the last coach alive in the building "I DIDN'T, BUT SINCE YOU WERE THE 1ST PERSON TO TRUTHFULLY ADMIT TO BIENG A COACH HERE, YOU SHALL GET A MORE FAIR FIGHT, TRANSFORM INTO A RAVEN LOOK—ALIKE." Said the Hornet, which shape—shifted into the Raven look—alike & stepped onto the mat, "NOW, FIGHT ME!" said the Hornet "As you wish." Said the coach, throwing an uppercut at the Hornet, which simply just blocked the attack, & threw a right hook at the coach, sending him flying through 3 meters through the air before landing on the floor, & standing back up "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" said the Hornet "Well, so will you!" said the coach, running towards the Hornet, throwing a right fist at his opponent, who just blocked the attack, & kicked the coach 2 meters into the air. "YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE YOU SHOULD BE QUALIFIED TO TEACH PEOPLE HOW TO FIGHT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT YOURSELF!" said the Hornet, running towards the coach with the right fist ready to throw a punch, the coach then got up, & threw his left fist at the open spot, almost hitting the Hornet, which simply moved its head out of the way, grabbed the arm of the coach & threw him across the mat. "YOU ALMOST HAD IT THERE!" said the Hornet "I'm not through yet!" said the coach "WELL THEN, YOU SHALL SOON BE!" said the Hornet, who let the coach get close enough, then raised its foot high up super-fast in a curving kick, hitting the coach in the head hard, so hard, that the coach started bleeding, but the coach got up & ran at the Hornet again, only to get kicked in the face by the left foot of the Hornet, triggering a nosebleed, "HAD ENOUGH?" said the Hornet "As long as you still function, I shall never give up!" said the coach. "VERY WELL, VERY UNWISE!" said the Hornet, kicking forwards towards the coach, who grabs the leg & tries to throw the Hornet, only to have the Hornet use the momentum of the throw by launching itself off of the wall with its feet, then putting both fists forward, & knocking the coach in the head, who had his hands by his head to protect himself, but was knocked over onto the floor anyways, the Hornet, before the coach had fallen over, had kicked off of the coach & landed on its feet, the coach got up again, the Hornet threw a powerful right fist punch at the coach, knocking out 7 of his teeth, 3 of them went down his throat, the Hornet approached the coach, who was on all 4s, & raised its right foot, & kicked the coach hard in the neck, breaking his neck, killing him (or so the Hornet thought). "YOU SHOULD'VE QUIT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, IF YOU DID, YOU MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!" said the Hornet, turning around to leave, but on the way out got kicked in the back. "HOW DARE YOU!" said the Hornet "BESIDES, I BROKE YOUR NECK, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" said the Hornet "You were actually fucking stupid enough to fall for 1 of the oldest tricks in the book!" said the coach, starting to drown in his own blood, turned & ran for the bathroom "I'M NOT CHASING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE ANYWAYS BECAUSE OF YOUR INJURIES!" said the Hornet, turning to leave, but noticed a bunch of SWAT & police vehicles outside "Come out with your hands up!" said 1 of the police officers "AZARA METRION ZINTHOS!" said the Hornet, the coach died. "I said, come out with your hands up!" said the same officer "AS YOU WISH!" said the Hornet, hands up "TRANSFORM INTO A FANTASY TANK!" said the Hornet, morphing back into the Hornet tank form "What is this?!" said almost every SWAT & police officer "TRANSFORM CANNON INTO ISIDIA!" said the Hornet, whose cannon morphed into the Isidia. After that the Hornet sped around the parking lot, using the Isidia to destroy the structure of the SWAT & police cars, then the swat shields, then the guns & other weapons, after the Hornet had destroyed all of the defensive & offensive items belonging to the SWAT & police officers, the Hornet went back up to the building & said "TRANSFORM INTO A RAVEN LOOK—ALIKE!" which turned the Hornet into the Raven look—alike. "I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS 1CE, (LOUDLY) GO AWAY!" said the Hornet "UNLESS YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE ME TURN INTO THAT TANK & RUN ALL OF YOU OVER INTO A BLOODY PULP!" said the Hornet, the officers just stood there, in shock "I AM GOING TO START COUNTING!" said the Hornet. The officers still stood there "1 …2 …3!" said the Hornet "ALL RIGHT, YOU ALL ASKED FOR IT!" said the Hornet "TRANSFORM INTO A FANTASY TANK!' said the Hornet, after the transformation was completed the Hornet started to chase the officer, who started to run away "TRANSFORM CANNON INTO RAILGUN!" said the Hornet, now with the Railgun on top, a gold ball of energy formed at the end of the barrel, then a beam of gold energy came out of it, striking an officer, splitting him into 3rds, but the part where the beam hit disintegrated, blood & guts went flying everywhere, but, just as the last of the officers had disappeared, a school bus had come by, the Hornet scanned it to identify all of the occupants, the identification was almost completed when the Hornet identified the last occupant, it was Cindy "OH, I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! TRANSFORM CANNON INTO TWINS!" said the Hornet, who chased the bus & shot out its tires, even the metal part had melted, bringing the bus to a screeching halt. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE, ALL BUT CINDY ARE FREE TO LEAVE!" said the Hornet. All of the other people that were on the bus had ran away. The Hornet chased & cornered Cindy, "TIME TO DIE!" said the Hornet, firing a Twins shot at Cindy's head, the shot hit its target, brains & blood went flying everywhere as Cindy's lifeless body fell to the ground.

THE END


End file.
